


Don't Know How To Talk? Hug It Out Then

by Rassbedash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassbedash/pseuds/Rassbedash
Summary: Prompt sent: "Dean snuggling his tired, hurt angel in the back seat of the Impala after reaching the poor angel from baddies 💙💙🙏"Obviously this was NOT what you wanted but I'm a loser and you have to stuck with this jskskskSummary of this ficlet: Cas gets hurt and Dean hugs him. That's it.Oh and @ spn writers Castiel is a motherfucking angel he is powerful enough to smite some sorry assed demons y'all wtf ffs





	Don't Know How To Talk? Hug It Out Then

It had been a trap.

Castiel should have known no demon was foolish enough to wander alone in an unfrequented part of a small town in the middle of nowhere.

So when Castiel thought he got the demon under his control, suddenly ten more demons transported themselves around an embarrassedly mad Castiel and all jumped on him. He managed to smite some of them but two got his arms in a twist then put enochian handcuffs on him.

He had been too careless.

He had been lucky to have informed Dean his whereabouts before running after that demon because when Dean came, Castiel was on his knees, head laying pliant on a huge rock, a demon with an angel blade hovering over him ready to behead him.

Apparently, these demons feared a human more than they feared an angel of the lord, by the way as one of them shouted "Shit! It's Dean Winchester! Quick run!" and the weight of demon on top his back disappeared.

Humiliating. He was an angel and those demons laughed at his face as they kicked and punched him until he almost passed out.

Too weak. What was happening to him? He was a soldier, a warrior. How could he lose? It made no sense.

"Cas!" Dean got the handcuffs off of him and half carried half dragged the beaten up body of his friend to his beloved Baby. "Cas, you okay buddy?"

"I will heal. Though the same thing can't be said for my pride." Castiel replied in a casual tone. He tried joking like how he saw Dean joke about his own pain.

It didn't work.

"Oh, really? I'm sure you kicked some serious butt there, Angel, don't be sad!" Dean awkwardly punched Castiel's shoulder, wincing when Castiel wrinkled his face in pain.

"I appreciate your nice words, Dean, but what I did there was nothing. What is a seraph that can't fight off some low class demons? Nothing Dean, nothing," Castiel slowly sat in the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean went back around her to get the emergency kit out of the truck. He began cleaning up Castiel's wounds.

"Do you, um," Dean nervously licked his lips, "do you want to talk about it? Or something?" Castiel sent a look at him before lowering his eyes. "It's okay if you don't wanna but if you, y'know, ugh, I'm here to help, yeah."

They were both silent for some time, the only noise heard was the crickets chirping and Dean occasionally soothing Castiel whenever he felt him get stiffer than normal.

"I don't want to be a burden, Dean." Whispered Castiel after Dean was done with his face.

Dean's hands froze where they were bandaging Castiel's hand which had a pretty deep cut, probably happened when Castiel was struggling. Dean finally looked into Castiel's eyes but this time it was Castiel who was avoiding eye connection.

"You are never a burden, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't want to make this awkward."

"Cas, listen buddy," Dean cut him up, gently placed one of his hands under Castiel's chin to turn his face towards himself as his other trembling hand cupped Castiel's good hand, "I know it sucks to be not taken seriously or made fun of, but you gotta know that you're," Dean took a deep breath, "you're one of the most powerful people I've ever met and with what you've been through, hell, you're awesome dude."

Damn it, why is it so hard to do this emotional speech stuff? Dean is better dealing with this with his actions. But it'd be pretty weird to do more than he already did.

Dean could see that Castiel's eyes had gotten watery. Damn, has anyone really never said anything nice to the poor guy? Dean felt like shit.

"Thank you, Dean. You're awesome too."

Dean snorted before he could stop it but it was fine, Castiel was doing that smile-smirk thing he did when he was somewhat happy with himself, which caused Dean to grin back like a dork and Castiel's deep blue eyes shined.

Dean had an idea. A very dangerous idea that could -would- change their relationship forever. A bad idea. The best idea.

Dean took Castiel's hand and dragged him out of the car. Castiel's lips were a thin line as he eyed Dean carefully, his eyes losing some of its sparkle.

'I'm gonna make those eyes sparkle so much that the stars above us will get jealous of their shine, Angel, just wait.' Dean thought as he made their way to the back seat.

He leaned on the opposite door he go in and motioned Castiel follow him in. He got in as well so now they were sitting in the backseat together.

"Why are we in here and not in the front riding back home?" Castiel's confusion erased all the bad thoughts he got just a second ago.

Dean just smiled as big as he physically could and opened his arms wide.

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Dean rolled his eyes fondly. "C'mon Angel, hop in!" He wiggled his arms invitingly.

Castiel sat there and stared at him for a while long enough for Dean to doubt his entire existence until Castiel slowly folded his arms around Dean's neck, tilting his head back so his head wasn't touching Dean's, watching his reaction all the time.

Dean hugged Castiel tightly, Castiel burying his face into his shoulder. Castiel sighed contently.

They stayed like that what felt like hours, neither of them wanted to release the other. Dean kissed right below Castiel's ear making Castiel sigh again. They were so relaxed that even Castiel felt himself getting sleepy.

"Thank you Dean, for everything."

Castiel could feel Dean's smile and his whispered response on his skin.

"Thank you Castiel, for everything."

***

They were smiling the whole way to the bunker, their mood light, feeling happy.

Sam looked at them funny when he noticed Castiel's bad appearance but good mood. Castiel looked like he was on cloud nine, Dean was a blushing frowning mess, but he looked happy too.

Well, Sammy is happy as long as they're happy.

***

The next time demons decided to sneak up on Castiel he was ready and he managed to beat each and every one of them. He even got them to capture and interrogate one.

He felt good. He felt powerful.

He later realized the reason why he couldn't fight was that he was just mentally tired all this time, preventing him from going at his full.

But now after every fight he'd go to Dean and they'd snuggle until they felt better. Castiel loved hugging Dean. Hearing his heartbeat under his ear, feeling his chest go up and down as he breathed.

Sometimes Dean would kiss Castiel's head. Castiel loved it when Dean kissed him.

Sometimes on his cheek, sometimes on his jaw, sometimes on or below his ear, sometimes the top of his head, and sometimes right when letting go, on his forehead.

Dean was happy to be able show how much he valued Castiel without having to speak a word.

And he didn't even mind it when his little brother caught them cuddling on Dean's bed, watching Star Wars for the umpteenth time. He just winked at Sam while his Angel warmly greeted him in his own way.

They were happy while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me more prompts here @ https://curiouscat.me/BottomCasFans if you liked this one,, idk please comment I'm not good at English or anything English language related I'm sorry sjjsksks


End file.
